Current designs of a shaft clamp are collar designs. The collar design does not allow for the clamp to be flush with a flat surface while the clamp is attached to a cylindrical object. This obstruction becomes inconvenient, takes up space, and limits the versatility of the clamp. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a clamp that can attach to a cylindrical object and be coplanar against a flat surface.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.